Larry Daley
Summary Larry was a divorced man who was having trouble sticking to one job. Hoping from invention, to job, to other inventions, which never seemed to work out. Until he picked up a job at a Museum, where little to his knowledge, the artifacts came to life. While having trouble adjusting to the job, and nearly quitting his first night, he managed to adapt into working at this new place and grew to love it. Only leaving later to start up a company for a small amount of time, just to sell it and return to the Museum until ultimately quitting the job finally to go make a life with his family. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Larry Daley Origin: Night at the Museum Gender: Male Age: 51 Classification: Human, Night guard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, extremely talented in melee combat with his flashlight, limited Light Manipulation via Flashlight, limited Life Manipulation with The Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah (the tablet brings life into inanimate objects, as well, brings life to the people in the museum), Snuck into one of the biggest Museums in the world as well, Is a decently good pickpocket Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to those who can hurt himself, can injure the guards who tanked Getting by by a Giant Squid, Comparable to the artifacts that can fight Kahmunrah and his soldiers) Speed: At least Superhuman (Reacted and Outran Rexy, an Ostrich, and Lions, Closed a gate before a lion pounced him, reacted to a Giant Squid), Likely Subsonic+ (Reacted to several arrows close range multiple times, reacted to mini catapults, Reacted and blocked several blow darts after they were shot at him multiple times, Reacted to gun fire, Comparable to the clay soldiers who could react to gun fire, reacted to several spears, Comparable to the guards who caught a pitchfork through like a spear), possibly Supersonic (Comparable to the guards that dodged a plane, reacted to military planes shooting past him, fought Kahmunrah who reacted to a plane, comparable to Amelia Earhart who piloted a Plane that flew from Washington to New York City and back in less than an hour) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Possibly Class 5 to Class 10 (Played Tug of war with Rexy for a few moments) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Has been hit and sent flying by Rexy several times and is typically unhurt, Took a hit from a giant squid that was hard enough to break apart a crates wall, comparable to Custer who was slammed into a wall by a motorcycle at top speeds, Comparable to the guards who took hits from the Giant Squid and several other animals) Stamina: Above Average (Works through the night and awake during the day any signs of fatigue) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: * Flashlight * Keys * The Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah Intelligence: Gifted (While shown to be a little slow in comedic moments, he is well knowledge on all the artifacts in the museum, and heavily on history in general, he ran a large company for a while, as well is bilingual and seems to understand animals, also manipulated Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible, and Napoleon into fighting with each other, and is an extremely good fighter) Weaknesses: Shown to be a little slow at times, however this is more likely do to comedic effect that due to actual low intelligence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Night at the Museum